Beautifully Alone
by Ruriko Ikusawa
Summary: Ken meets a women who steals his heart with a song sad enough to break hearts. He falls in love with her but when she is put as one of the ones to be assassinated, will he sacrifice his love or save her?


-------------------------------- Chapter One --------------------------------  
  
"The day's finally done... Thank God," sighed Ken, as he locked up the flower shop. He tore off the apron and hung it up on the hanger. "You guys ready?"  
  
"I am! But, how am I going get in, you know I'm not supposed to," said Omi sadly.  
  
"Oh, we'll work it out." Yohji walked into the room and slapped Omi on the back.  
  
"Hn..." Aya grabbed his coat and walked out the door quite silently so he almost blended in with the night.  
  
"There he goes again. Thinking to himself and not letting us hear!" Yohji said in Aya's direction, but if Aya heard, he didn't show any sign of it. "Come on." Yohji grabbed Omi who was struggling with his coat and pulled him outside. They walked up ahead and left Ken behind to lock the door. It's a good thing we're off duty tonight. We have needed a little break. Ken pulled out the key and turned the lock and silently followed behind everyone.  
  
"Hey! Open up!" Yohji was banging on the back door in an alley of a club. 'Assholes..." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"Damnit! Wait a second!" The door opened a little bit just enough for an eye to be visible. "Okay, come on in..." The four guys walked on in to the club and loud music blared into their ears. Yohji seemed unaffected and walked over to the bar. Aya went and sat down at a table and ordered a drink. Omi, being his fun-loving self, went over to the dance floor and danced with whoever was next to him. Ken, on the other hand, decided to go sit with Aya and see if there was something on his mind.  
  
"Anything wrong?" asked Ken who took of gulp of Aya's untouched drink.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Aya looked at the stage just as a lady was coming on. She was quite pretty with long brown hair and a tight black dress. Ken turned his gazed and it seemed the lady was looking right at him. Everything in the club quieted down as the lady took the microphone.  
  
To every life, there's always an end, But I close my eyes, I still see your face; beautiful... And I throw a rose as they now lower you down But I still believe I'll see you again I wait for the day that I can once more hold you tight Until then, I can't cry this pain away Until then, memories are all I have...  
  
The women looked over in Ken's direction as he sat mesmerized.  
  
How I long for one more kiss, just to hold you once again "She's good, isn't she?" whispered Ken to Aya "Shh..." whispered Aya back.  
  
How I long to hear you say "our love's eternal, never will I leave from by Your side...  
  
I go my way; I journey on, now 'til forever With the memory of our last kiss to keep me going And though I am alone again, I shed not a tear How beautiful is my loneliness, how great is my pain...  
  
As night skies arrive, the heartache begins For in every dream, the image of you lingers still So I walk alone, sleepless, guided by the moon I know I'll give to eternal sleep, And when that day comes, I'll never again let you go I'll pretend that I'm not about to cry I'll pretend that these tears are only rain...  
  
As I lie awake at night, listening to this quiet rain As I bow my head in prayer, my wish is that this burning emptiness inside Would heal...  
  
I close my eyes, I turn around, and go on my way With the dream that somewhere out there, love, you wait for me, too And though I am alone again, I shed not a tear How beautiful is my loneliness, how great is my pain...  
  
I go my way; I journey on, now 'til forever With the memory of our last kiss to keep me going And though I am alone again, I shed not a tear How beautiful is my loneliness, how great is my pain...  
  
The women bowed and silently walked off stage with a smile on her face. Ken was awed by her great voice and it was obvious Aya was, too, because he was still staring at the stage. Ken glanced over at Yohji who was staring and had his mouth open. Omi, who had decided to join him when the lady started singing, looked slightly shocked but seemed quite happy, otherwise. Everyone is the club was quiet, as if the lyrics were washing over them, for it was a sad song. Someone snapped out and started clapping wildly and soon, everyone else followed.  
  
Unknowingly, Ken had the same women sitting next to him laughing.  
  
"I didn't know it was that good." She laughed heartily and took a drink.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Ken smiled. "What was that song?"  
  
"A little scribbles of when I get bored. I didn't really name it anything, though." She smiled. "I'm Shizuru and it's pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Likewise, I'm Ken. And this is Aya," said Ken, looking over at Aya.  
  
"I think I can introduce myself, ass—"  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Shizuru held out her hand. Aya stared at her then shook her hand. She looked back at Ken and then said, "I must go now. It was nice talking to you." She stood up and put some money on the table then walked out of the same door that the guys had walked in earlier. Ken looked at the money and realized it was enough to pay for the three drinks of theirs. Wow, she's nice...  
  
"Hey, who was that?" asked Yohji as he sat down at the table.  
  
"It was the lady who sang up there a couple minutes ago," said Aya.  
  
"What?! Why didn't you introduce me?!"  
  
"They probably figured you just wanted to get into her pants!" squealed Omi, bursting into laughter.  
  
"Well, we better get going to. Omi seems to be a little drunk." Yohji had his fist raised and was about to punch Omi but Ken walked between them. Ken put Omi's arm around his shoulder and walked out.  
  
"Well, Ken's in a good mood." Yohji started walking toward the door and when he reached it, he turned around. "Hey! You coming?"  
  
"Yeah." Aya was still sitting at the table but got up and followed Yohji out the door.  
  
How I long for one more kiss, just to hold you once again How I long to hear you say "our love's eternal, never will I leave from by Your side..."  
  
Why's her singing stuck in my head? Ken thought as he was lying in bed. It was a great song but why...?  
  
-------------------------------- Chapter 2 --------------------------------  
  
Ken sat at the cash register while he stared out of the display window filled with flowers. just then, a women came into view and started looking through the flower. Ken immediately recognized her and she walked in through the door. "Hello! What would you like to buy?"  
  
"I'd like some white roses, please, if you have—"  
  
"Why, hello there, miss. How can I be of service?" said Yohji, slyly, stepping through the doorway from upstairs.  
  
"Ken here was helping me first, but thank you." Shizuru smiled kindly at Yohji then went back to her discussion with Ken.  
  
"How much do these cost, Ken?" Shizuru said after taking the flowers form Ken's hand.  
  
"Oh, they are on the house since you gave us that lovely performance last night."  
  
"Thank you, but—"  
  
"Ken, stop flirting and make her pay." Aya stepped down the stairs and put a new vase full of flowers in the display window.  
  
"Hey! Ken! Flirting is my job!" said Yohji, perturbed.  
  
"I am not!" retorted Ken, back to Aya.  
  
Omi hustled down the stairs to see what the deal was and saw Shizuru there. "Hi, I'm Omi."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm Shizuru Ikite." She held out her hand and Omi gladly shook it. All the argueing stopped because they all were shocked Omi got her last name out. "I'll let you guys continue to argue but please let me pay." she smiled and dropped a $100 on the counter. "See you guys later." She smiled again and walked out of the door.  
  
"You made her leave!" shouted Yohji.  
  
"Hn... She was generous..." whispered Aya, to himself after seeing the money.  
  
"I did not!" shouted Omi back. And it continued on like this for several minutes except for Ken, who was staring out the window happily.  
  
-------------------------------- Chapter 3 --------------------------------  
  
"We have a new mission tonight. We have to take out a top underworld executive who is known to be a child molester." Aya read of the note that was stuck in their mailbox. They each grabbed their weapons and walked into an alley next to their shop. Ken was left behind as usual to lock the door which he did swifter than usual and sprinted right behind them.  
  
"Where are we supposed to go?" asked Omi, looking around.  
  
"Right there." Yohji pointed at this huge mansion a few hundred yards away. "Well, I guess he really is an executive. No difference, though." Yohji shrugged and pulled out his whip. "Who wants to do it—"  
  
Suddenly, gun shots rang out and a woman ran out into the middle of the road and started running. She turned around again and pointed the gun at the wheels and shot. The bullets, strangely, bounced harmlessly off and the car continued driving toward her. She sprinted down the street and almost reached the alley the guys were in.  
  
"Wait! That's Shizuru!" whispered Ken. As she ran by, not noticing the guys, Ken grabbed her and pulled her silently in. The car continued driving but more slowly, since it was looking for her.  
  
Shizuru pointed the gun at Ken's head and about pulled the trigger but stopped herself. "Ken! Yohji, Aya and Omi!? What the hell are you guys doing here?" She pulled back the gun and stared in amazement.  
  
"We had an assignment." Aya put his hand over Ken's mouth. "I can't say the same about you, though."  
  
"I did, too. That guy that lives in there is an enemy of mine and I needed to get rid of him but I was set-up and that's why that car was shooting at me."  
  
"Huh. Well, I guess we had the same assignment." Yohji smiled and put his arm around Shizuru's shoulders.  
  
"Touch me right now and I don't care whether you're my friend or not but in the end it's the same." She stuck her gun in Yohji's stomach and glared at him.  
  
"Calm down, Shizuru," whispered Ken. He smiled and then said, "That was our assignment, too. We'll take care of it. Just wait here."  
  
Shizuru sat down and smiled back at Ken as the four guys walked down the street silently and deadly. I hope they're going to be okay... It's harder than it looks. She winced in pain and realized she'd been shot in her right shoulder and the shock overwhelmed her so much she went unconscious.  
  
"Well, that was fun," said Ken. Aya wiped off his bloody katana and the four of them walked back to the alley. Ken gasped and knelt down to find Shizuru unconscious and bleeding quite a bit. "We need to get her back to out place. Come on!" He picked her up and they four ran silently back to the flower shop.  
  
"We can't keep her here, you realize that." Aya slammed the door to the Ken's room loudly behind him.  
  
"She can't go anywhere like this, Aya!" whispered Ken. He layed her down on his bed and sat down in a chair next to Yohji.  
  
"Yeah, and she definitely isn't liked much by that guy. What if he comes for her where she normal lives? She's be safest here if anywhere," whispered Yohji. Omi was standing over Shizuru.  
  
"Hey, guys, I think she's waking up." Omi pointed to her.  
  
"Good." Ken got up and walked over to her. "I need to ask her something personal. Can you guys wait outside a second?"  
  
As Yohji walked out and said, "I don't think this is that time, Ken." Omi laughed but covered his mouth quickly.  
  
As soon as Shizuru and Ken were alone, she sat up and propped herself against the wall but winced and in the process fell. Ken saw this and quickly got up and caught her. Shizuru smiled weakly and laid back down.  
  
"Thank you... Are we at the flower shop?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah." Ken smiled and re-did the bandage.  
  
"Wait. Are we in your room?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, let me leave, I'll just be a bother to you." she sat up but Ken was there to catch her and laid her back down again.  
  
"You can't move. Your injury was really bad. It went right through your right shoulder at and angle and grazed some muscles in your body and to top it off, you lost a lot of blood."  
  
She nodded and smiled again.  
  
"This probably sounds selfish... No, never mind."  
  
"Oh, I doubt it, what?"  
  
"Could you sing that song again?" Ken looked up and gazed Shizuru right in the eyes.  
  
"Sure." She smiled and began the song. The melody overtook Ken and the other since the walked in the room when the heard it. They all were quiet and barely moved.  
  
"That was gorgeous..." whispered Ken, after the others had left again. Soon, he too, fell asleep after watching over Shizuru late into the night. He was awoken a couple hours later to hear Shizuru whimpering. He got up and sat down next to her on the bed. "It's okay." He held Shizuru up, being careful not to hurt and slowly she woke up. She leaned up and propped herself up.  
  
"Thank you..." She whispered. She was looking very deeply into Ken eyes and he leaned in closer for one kiss. Soon, they were kissing very deeply but she pulled back. "We can't do this... I'm sorry..." She laid back down but Ken stayed by her side the rest of the night. 


End file.
